1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion promotion auxiliary device for internal combustion engines that is suitable for use with combustion engines for automobiles, motorbikes, boilers, and others.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the CO, HC, and NOx in the exhaust gas from the engine for an automobile and a motorbike have had an ill effect on the human body, and presented an environmental problem such as air pollution.
The automobile manufacturers are going to cope with this problem by improving the engine, however, a vast amount of money is required for improvement of an engine, and it is not always easy to provide a substantial improvement in solving the environmental problem such as air pollution.
The users of automobiles and motorbikes are always requesting that the fuel consumption rate is as good as possible.